The invention relates to a groove or channel profile for diversion of liquid, arranged above a door of an aircraft, whereby the channel profile extends over the width of the door opening and is connected with the fuselage of the aircraft, and the liquid collected by the channel profile is divertable next to the door opening.
In present-day aircraft it is typical to fixedly mount a channel profile on the fuselage above the door opening. This channel profile serves for the diversion of liquid that falls onto the fuselage above the channel profile and flows off downwardly. The channel profile thus extends over the width of the door opening, in order to catch or collect the flowing-off or draining liquid and to divert it next to the door opening. This diversion of the liquid above the door opening always becomes necessary whenever the parked aircraft is exposed to an atmospheric rain, or if liquid chemicals, for example for the prevention of ice formation, that are sprayed onto the aircraft, are to be diverted. The channel profile prevents the flowing-off or draining liquid from entering into the door opening or, falling on persons located in the door opening. That is especially known in airplanes.
While this profile is thin, it is very long because it must reach at least over the entire width of the door. Thereby, the channel profile represents one of the substantial interferences or disruptions of the otherwise aerodynamically smooth fuselage during flight operation.
The channel profile is arranged essentially in the direction of the airflow that flows around the fuselage. Due to the height of the channel profile, which protrudes outwardly beyond the boundary layer at least in the forward fuselage area, and due to the variable incident relative wind conditions during cruise flight, it is only approximately successful, to achieve the direction of the airflow. The channel profile represents an aerodynamic resistance. As a result, an interference of the airflow along the fuselage, and therewith an additional flow resistance, is not avoidable.
The object of the invention is to improve a channel profile in such a manner so that the arising flow resistance during flight operation of an aircraft is further reducible.
The object is achieved in that, in the closed position of the door, the channel profile is arranged behind the outer skin of the door in a dead space between the upper edge of the door and a frame that is guided or extends above the door opening. Thus, during flight operation the advantage is achieved, that the previous flow resistance of the channel profile in connection with aircraft is fundamentally removed or done away with. The invention is utilizable in connection with all types of aircraft, especially airplanes and rotary wing aircraft.
According to one embodiment of tale invention, the channel profile is secured on a frame blind member and is movable between a latching position that lies under the contour of the outer wall and that is reached with the closed position of the door, and an unlatching position that is reachable at the open position of the door. The channel profile is arrestable or blockable in the latching position and in the unlatching position. It is thus achieved, that the channel profile is functional upon opening the door, namely already upon lifting the door and still before the pivoting of the door, whereby liquid diverted above the door opening is catchable or collectible and divertable next to the door opening. Advantageously, the liquid diverted by the channel profile can be guided onto a frame-side or frame-mounted sealing profile member, and from there can be diverted onto the outer wall lying below the door opening.
The channel profile is arrestable or blockable by the outer skin, against the force of a spring means, under the outer wall of the fuselage. The spring means is situated in engagement with a guide means, which guides the channel profile.